


veni vidi vici

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ella la que le ofrece el primer cigarrillo. Es un torbellino de trece años, cabello rojo y piernas de bailarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	veni vidi vici

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> en respuesta a [esta prompt](http://secretos-fandom.livejournal.com/162119.html?thread=12883015#t12883015). Es etapa Brubaker, aunque me haya tomado la cronología con un poco de libertad.

Tiene diecisiete años y su acento no se cuela entre las frases en inglés. Tiene un cubículo y un cuchillo y sus dedos aún se acostumbran al metal. Rompe las camisas acostumbrándose a sus nuevos movimientos, rompe cuellos, evita hablar en algo que no sea ruso mientras esté en la base.

Es ella la que le ofrece el primer cigarrillo. Es un torbellino de trece años, cabello rojo y piernas de bailarina.

 

*

 

Tiene dieciocho años y ella veintidós. Le ofrece una granada con guantes negros y sonríe tras el velo. Fuman después de entrenar y él habla en inglés perfecto. Las mejillas de Natalia podrían cortar cristal y sabe que sus labios cortan mucho más que eso. Él es una historia, es una pesadilla, pero Natalia es una sombra. Natalia, con sus piernas de bailarina y sus diferentes personajes.

Natalia cuenta cuentos, y luego cadáveres.

Él es lo que dejan escapar después, cuando necesitan un perro rabioso.

 

*

 

Tiene veinte años y ella treinta y cinco. Entrenan durante meses y Natalia tiene la agilidad de un gato, la misma apariencia que la última vez que despertó. Es más fuerte que él, más rápida. Se encuentran en las duchas y en pisos francos, cuando se acuestan deja escapar maldiciones en inglés y las uñas de Natalia reabren heridas en su espalda.

(No sabe de dónde proviene el enfado, por qué se siente culpable después, con los labios de Natalia contra su cuello y sus muslos aún calientes contra su cintura. No sabe por qué hunde los dedos en el colchón y embiste con rabia, porque Natalia es la única que le ha hecho sentir así hasta el momento, como si sacase algo de sus entrañas y dedicase cada encuentro a retorcer un cuchillo en ellas.)

 

*

 

Tiene veintiún años y es la primera vez que falla una misión. Le encierran en su jaula durante demasiado tiempo.

Es la primera vez que olvida.

 

*

 

Tiene veintidós años y ella es más fuerte. Se llama Natasha y le hace pensar en Karsávina y Lopokova, en pólvora y heridas abiertas. Es famosa entre los suyos, es famosa donde él es sólo una historia de terror.

Le deja vivir.

No quiere olvidar eso, y antes de dormir tiene sólo un nombre entre los labios.

 

*

 

Tiene veinticuatro años y sangre entre los dientes, se golpea contra una jaula diferente esta vez, contra gente que le llama por nombres que no reconoce. Ella destaca entre la multitud por su calma estudiada y los ojos verdes que no abandonan sus movimientos.

Tiene veinticuatro años y ella es Viuda Negra. Natasha Romanova. Laura Matthers. Natalia.

Es todas las personas que a él le faltan.


End file.
